sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Adams
Name: Lance Adams Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Marksmanship, anime, gymnastics '''Appearance: Lance has a thin, sharp face that would be attractive if he actually took care of it on a regular basis. He’s fortunate enough to avoid having contracted acne, but besides a daily shower and shave, he tends to forgo the normal maintenance routine. His short hair is dark brown and cut so that cowlicks curve up slightly at the bottom of his head. His eyes are a dull shade of blue, as well as being shadowed by thick, nearly-black eyebrows. His build is a slender six feet, with small, ropy muscles and little body fat, weighing 158 pound. He typically dresses in whatever clothes happen to be in his drawer when he gets up, usually jeans, generic-brand white sneakers, and a blank red t-shirt, which was the choice of clothes he chose on the day of the abduction. Biography: Lance grew up in a patriotic American family, and raised to stand on his own two feet, without any assistance from the government or anyone else who would boss him around. His father was always a role model to Lance, so the two of them began to train with weapons together when Lance was a young boy. Peter Adams himself also was training with weapons as a sport with Lance's grandfather back when he was a kid, so he also thought that giving Lance this experience would help him to shape his personality and to tighten his bond with his son by spending time together. Peter enjoys spending his free time while he isn't working as a technician with his son. Samantha Adams, who is a housewife, spends more time with Lance than his father. This also leads to their relationship not being as good as with his father, since Samantha was faced with more conflicts with Lance due to spending more time together. He learned how to use guns and knives from an early age, and even received his own Bowie knife for his eighth birthday. As a kid his father encouraged him to go to the military as Lance's father and grandfather did, so Lance also was fascinated with the military. His grandfather could tell them stories of the Vietnam war, while his father served in more peaceful times. Outside of his parents’ influence, he developed an interest in music and manga via various media. Anime was appealing to Lance because it entertained him and made him often laugh. He also found it interesting to find out more about Japan's culture through the different manga. At first it was the television where he got hooked at during his free time, but it was the internet where he would frequently sneak a peek at media that he was deemed too young to see. For example he already watched Berserk at age thirteen, though he didn't mind watching more mature stuff, as he felt like he could stomach it. For the music he listens to, it often is soundtracks from anime or J-Pop, though he also likes to listen to indie pop in his free time. He met Kasumi White and her sister Megumi through convenience of location and classrooms when he was attending middle school. She was the sweet, down-home girl that he was sure by now only existed in manga stories. Within weeks, the two hit it together as if they were siblings themselves. The two of them also shared the gymnastics club where they got to spend even more time together. With Megumi’s tomboyish attitude rounding them out, they became an inseparable trio. Eventually Lance also showed the two of them his hobby of marksmanship they were visiting him. Kasumi and Megumi then also went to train with him, leading to a closer bond between the three. At first it felt like a strange idea of letting the two partake in this hobby, but as the Adams and the Whites became friends throughout the several times they visited each other, they became okay with it. Even though Peter was convinced that girls shouldn't shoot with guns, Samantha convinced her husband that the kids should be able to play together. Outside of Kasumi and Megumi, he also gets along well with the majority of P.J. Hobbs body and knows most of the names of the school. Lance is the kind of person who would rather be a friend than a foe; he doesn’t openly seek hostility with anyone, and tries to win people over with good humor and cheer. He does, however, know when certain persons are irredeemable, especially if they are extremely arrogant and snooty, in which case he simply reminds himself and his friends just how stupid these people really look. He is drawn more towards the grounded people who share similiar interests with him. The trio did not last forever, though. When Lance was twelve Megumi and Adam White, the father of Kasumi were in a car accident with Adam surviving and Megumi dying in the crash, it was a shocking event for both families. After the death of Megumi, he began to admit that the world was indeed a fucked up and nasty place, but he still believed in certain sanctuaries that would keep people sane. He had his manga and music, and Kasumi soon took up Christianity. Lance would also desensitise darker topics, like death, with dark humour, he often saw in media. That incident also shaped him into a more fatalistic and stoic personality, accepting that bad things happen in life. He would never use his weapon against another human, unless it was necessary like in self-defense or in war, where he has to shoot at an enemy as a soldier, like his grandfather did. Lance Adams is doing well in class, always paying attention, doing his homework and learning at home. His parents always thought school was important and helped him, if he did not understand a thing. On average he writes As and Bs and is doing well in all classes, especially PE, which is his favourite class. This also was due to him practising gymnastics as an extracurricular activity. He joined the gymnastics club since he attended P.J. Hobbs and has enjoyed it since. Not only does it give him a space where he can burn off energy, it also gives him more confidence for staying healthy. He also used to visit the comedy club in school and occasionally attends Bible Study with Kasumi, as he was a believer himself, even if not a strict one, and wanted to support her. After school, if he doesn't meet with friends, he usually watches anime, reads manga or practises with his father. Lance and Kasumi stuck together even as they entered high school. Some joked that they made an interesting couple, but there was no truth to those rumors during their freshman year. During the following summer, however, Lance was surprised to hear that Kasumi had gone on a date with another student at P.J. Hobbs, Maxwell Lombardi. After the two of them broke up, Lance lent Kasumi comfort, which slowly led to a relationship. From that moment the two began dating. Even before their relationship Lance always tried his best to make her happy and cheer her up, even during the worst times. It's a fairly chaste relationship, free of sex, because of Kasumi's wish. Lance has no plans for the future yet, but considers that he could do a career in the field of media. His parents suggests that he could join the army, which Lance wouldn't mind either, as he sees himself as skilled with weapons and discipline. That would be his plan B if he doesn't go to the college to study. He is still waiting for replies from several colleges he applied to. Advantages: Lance is a gymnastics enthusiast, so he'll be in good shape for the competition. His NRA membership means experience with firearms, which will be a plus if he can get his hands on them. Disadvantages: Lance is very attached to Kasumi, and will no doubt be concerned for her safety. He will try to find her and protect her, which will compromise his concern for his own well being. He also has moral standards typical of conservative Americans, so there will be some things he will not do to win SOTF, as he feels uncomfortable with death. He also would refuse to team up with some people he doesn't like. Original Profile: '''Lance Adams (V2) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 25 --- Designated Weapon: Hunga Munga Conclusion: With a weapon like that the only thing Mr. Adams is doing is giving himself a surprise finger amputation. The above biography is as written by Obi Ocha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Obi Ocha Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Jasmine King 'Collected Weapons: '''Hunga Munga (designated weapon, to Jasmine King) '''Allies: 'Chuck Soileaux '''Enemies: Jasmine King Mid-game Evaluation: Lance awoke near the tunnels, where he found Vincent Holway stuck in a bush. They were soon joined by an on-edge Damion Castillo, who was brought to nervous laughter at the sight of Vincent's predicament. Vincent was annoyed and Lance tried to defuse the situation, helping Vincent out of the bush and trying to coax Damion into handing over his gun, feeling that it would be safer in the hands of someone who knew how to handle it. Unfortunately, this aroused Damion's suspicions, and he held the other two at gunpoint, accusing them of trying to trick and harm him. Vincent quickly left, leaving Lance at Damion's mercy, but Damion simply ordered him to back away, which Lance complied with. Once he was free of the tense encounter, Lance's mind turned to finding his girlfriend, Kasumi White. He wandered around calling for her, until he happened upon Clair Belvedere and Cody Jenkins in the quarry. He was disappointed that neither of them had seen Kasumi, but their conversation was much more peaceable, and the three of them went on their way together after agreeing that there was safety in numbers. Unfortunately, Lance somehow managed to lose Clair and Cody when he went wandering off in search of Kasumi again, ending up at the scorched ruin in the middle of an encounter between Clio Gabriella and Adonis Alba. He asked about Kasumi, of course, but also caught the tension between the two and began to focus on them. Adonis revealed he'd possibly let someone die on his watch. While Clio abandoned the both of them to investigate nearby, Lance confronted Adonis. Adonis claimed he'd done all he could have, which Lance disagreed with, vehemently enough to seek his fortune elsewhere. He worked his way down the coast, furious enough with Adonis for Kasumi to have exited his mind for a while. He saw Blaine Eno, blood-splattered, and backed off. Lance wandered the tunnels in solitude, his flashlight eventually happening right onto Chuck Soileaux. Chuck briefly panicked, but Lance reassured him. The two were friendly after that, exchanging quips while feeling each other's motivations out. Lance was confident enough to reveal his own intent in having descended, that he was beginning to think about escape. He proposed several dubious ideas including the depths they were in stopping the signal to the collars and digging deeper to that effect; Chuck kept the conversation going on his end, but didn't seem sold. Lance wanted a critic and an ally but Chuck was reluctant to be either. Lance realized the presence of cameras in their area and came up with an ingenious and somewhat homoerotic plan. He had Chuck strip his shirt and he spelled out letters into Chuck's bare skin while they jokingly pretended aloud that they were being intimate. Lance clarified in this way that his plan dealt with the cameras, and Chuck seemed willing to go along after that. Lance led them away after that, Chuck continuing to joke around but Lance less willing to entertain him. As they wandered the ravine, Lance digesting the news from Day 2 announcements, they saw Jasmine King lingering by a bridge. They approached her and asked about her injuries, and she mentioned Maxwell Lombardi had been at fault. Chuck's joking led to Lance bringing up his plan next, not intending to pressure Jasmine into it. Jasmine agreed, at first, and pointed out another possible recruit: Sophie McDowell, a killer, standing right behind them. Lance held himself between Jasmine and Sophie, suspicious. He tried to keep the situation calm while firmly telling Sophie to explain herself, to provide proof of her story that her killing of Jeanette Buendia had been a mercy kill. He noticed Jasmine was getting antsy but didn't realize it was a danger until too late, as she pulled her gun and shot. Lance pivoted and charged her, tackling her down, but in the process he sliced at Chuck's face. Lance realized his mistake and ran back to help, but that left Jasmine capable of grabbing her fallen gun and shooting Lance in the back. The momentum caused him to tumble into the ravine. He tried and failed to save himself and splattered over the bottom, quickly passing out to be claimed by seagulls and the sea. Post-Game Evaluation: '''SOTF is, incidentally, great for the environment. Those seagulls in that ravine have never eaten so well before. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"The air here is terrible, we shouldn't have mated so hard."'' -- After they're done with their 'communication' gambit. "But we don't mind if you have no interest in this. Every person should always have a choice." -- When mentioning his plan to Jasmine. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lance, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Wolfman's Got Nards Pregame: *Splatter Job Second Chances V2: *Second Impressions *Fearful Symmetry *The Noose of Time *The Ballad of Lance and Blaine *World 1-2 *he thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lance Adams. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances